Transformers Huminated: Nanosec
by TheWeasel027
Summary: A villainous speedster known as Nanosec is stealing banks in the blink of an eye. Worse is the explosive cargo he's carrying. Can the Humanformer Autobots stop him before he destroys Detroit?
1. Niño Sexton

The fireworks looked beautiful in the night sky. But Niño Sexton didn't have time to watch cheap effects. He had to get away quick or else the police would surely find him. Just as he thought this, a police drone rolled in front of him.

"Halt! You are in the process of a criminal act and by law I must order you to surrender," the bot said, "If you do not comply, I will be permitted to use force in relativity to the severeness of your actions."

"If that's a fancy way of sayin' drop the loot and just _let_ you guys take me to prison, then I think that Sumdac's still got a few bugs to work out of your systems," Niño laughed. He jumped on top of the droid's head.

"Target lost. Searching. Searching."

"Man, these drones're even dumber than I expected." He jumped off the head onto a cargo crate. The droid wandered off. He jumped off and ran to the docks. "Looks like Sumdac really does have a few bugs to work out," Niño laughed.

"Luckily, he doesn't have to rely on those things," Bumblebee jumped down in front of Sexton, "Cuz he's got guys like me."

"An Autobot?"

"That's right. And since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you have a head start." Sexton ran, but Bumblebee jumped in front of him.

"Too slow!" Bumblebee said. Sexton ran in a different direction, but was once again intercepted. "Denied!" This time, Sexton ran through him, and pushed Bumblebee out of the way. This time, a wrecking ball intercepted him and smashed the boardwalk.

"Hold that thought," Bulkhead said to Sexton, "Bumblebee, will you quit showing off and just nab him? I'm trying to watch the fireworks."

"Oh lighten up Bulkhead. I was just having a little fun."

"Oh yeah. M-hm. Like the kind of fun that usually ends in property damage and a chewing out from Prime?"

"Who died and made you Magnus?!" Sexton once again tried to get away, but Bulkhead once again used his wrecking ball to block him.

"Ya mind? We're talking here." The floorboards cracked and splintered, "Uh-oh," Bulkhead said before he and Bumblebee fell through the boards into Lake Erie. Sexton held on by a plank. He could only hold on with one slipping hand so he wouldn't lose his hard earned money.

"Help! Someone help me!" he called. The plank broke off, but he didn't fall. Optimus Prime raised him up.

"I'm still new to this place, but I'm pretty sure that that's not yours," he said.

****************************************************************

Isaac Sumdac flipped a switch. The skeleton for a robotic hand opened and closed a fist. Sumdac thought it had worked, but then it sparked and twitched wildly until it went limp.

"I could've told you that it wouldn't work," Megatron said. Sumdac jumped a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not quite used to you talking," he said.

"And I am not used to my technopathic abilities yet. The mechanical field we are dealing with is fairly old where I come from. If we are to create a body for me, we will be needing Destronium."

"Then, my friend, we have encountered a problem. Destronium may be plentiful where you come from, but we have only been able to manufacture small amounts here."

"Unacceptable!" Sumdac was taken aback by Megatron's sudden outburst.

"Couldn't I just ask your Autobot friends to help?"

"No, they can't see me like this. Weak. Vulnerable. And I don't want them to be mad at you. After all, you're doing so much to help me. It's the least you can do for yourself."

*************************************************************

"So, you two feeling refreshed after your midnight swim?" Optimus raised a brow at Bumblebee and Bulkhead the next morning.

"Actually I'm still a little waterlogged," Bumblebee smiled, "Be-besides, it was Bulkhead's fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! You are your stupid wrecking ball!"

"Well if you hadn't been—!"

"Enough! It's not about assigning blame Bumblebee. It's about using your head. That's why you're going to spend the day training with Bulkhead and Prowl," Optimus said.

"No way!" Sari walked into the room followed by Ratchet, "I had plans with Bumblebee. Remember those boosters I told you about?" she pressed the garage door opener. The door lifted revealing a box with the Sumdac Systems logo on it.

"No way!" Bumblebee eagerly ran over to it and tore open the box. He pulled out a dual jet-pack and rubbed it on his cheek. "This is the awesomest thing your dad has ever done! It's even matches my jacket!" he admired the striped color scheme on the rockets.

"They've also got some prototype frictionless heels. They strap right onto your shoes and you can turn the friction on or off. And this is just the beginning. My dad's working on a suit that'll actually increase the muscle speed by like a thousand!" Sari said.

"You're not honestly thinking of strapping those onto yourself are you?" Optimus asked.

"Course I am! Did you hear Sari? Frictionless! That means I can strap on these jets, and run at super-sonic!"

"Are you really that dumb?" Ratchet said, "Those things are unstable, untested,—"

"And totally wicked fast!"

"So just how fast you think I can go in em? Two hundred? Five hundred?!" Before Bumblebee could dream any further, Ratchet yanked away the jets with his magnetizers.

"Forget it kid, I just finished picking out splinters and plucking leeches offa you. And I'm not gonna let you put yourself on my med-table any time soon."

"Then let me use those motorcycle things you're working on!"

"I'm not even gonna let you look at them," Ratchet growled, "But you're still not using these things. They're accidents waiting to happen."

"Oh come on!" Sari retorted, "My dad's equipment is perfectly safe."

*****************************************************************

"WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH WOAH!" the field tester screamed as he ran around the wall, up the ceiling, and across the floor at amazing speeds.

"Mr. Sumdac, we're having some trouble with the Turboblade Cyber Suit!" one of the scientists reported over a vid-chat as two more of the scientists where knocked away after being run down by the field tester.

"Send me the design specs and I'll see about fixing it," Isaac sighed. He cut off the chat. Megatron looked at the specs. "It's my latest invention. The cyber suit will increase muscle speed and reaction time a thousand fold."

"The Destronium, Sumdac. I still need the Destronium," Megatron reminded.

"Look, as much as I'd like to help, it cannot be done. The only sample is in a storage facility all the way across town. By the time it could be transported here it would be useless, or worse, highly explosive. Just wait a few more months and I should have my cyber suit finished. That way we can safely move it in a short time. All we need is one more month. Don't worry."

"There is no way I'm staying in this prison for another month if I can have it now," Megatron whispered so Sumdac couldn't hear.


	2. In a Nanosec

"Well this officially reeks," Niño juggled a toilet paper ball.

"Hey Sexton," a police officer walked over to his cell and opened the door, "Your bail's been paid. Guess even guys like you have friends. Who knew?"

"I didn't. I don't know anyone with that kinda scratch. Who paid?"

"Can't say. Anonymous." The guard walked Niño out. Just then a mail-bot walked up.

"Niño Sexton?" it asked.

"Who want to know?" The bot shoved the package into his arms.

"This is from a friend," the mail-bot then walked off. Niño took a peek inside to see his very own orange and black colored cyber suit.

******************************************************************

"Bumblebee, slow down. And try not to call attention to yourself," Prowl tried to convince Bumblebee. Bumblebee meanwhile was skating using his motorized wheels like a professional ice-skater.

"As much as I'd like to do that, I'm having too much fun doing the opposite," Bumblebee did a figure eight on the sidewalk.

"The point of the exercise is to blend in."

"Right, cuz nothing says 'blend' like a guy in a ninja suit." Prowl activated his holograph generator. The holograph wrapped around him and made him appear to be in a motorcycle police officer's outfit.

"Happy?"

"Look, the point of this is simple. 'Why hide when you can accelerate?" Bumblebee sped forward, but wasn't looking so he bumped into a very large, muscular man.

"Hey!" he barked, "You little punk! I'm gonna rearrange your face!" he picked up Bumblebee by the collar and raised a fist, but Prowl, still in his officer's suit, put down the hand.

"It's okay, I'll take care of him," he said.

"Nah, it's okay," the man's red face softened, "I've been feeling bad all week. Ya know? It's just been one of those days. I was just ready to EXPLODE!"

"I understand entirely."

"Look, it's okay. He's just a kid. Say, you okay?" the man brushed some dust off Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee nodded in disbelief. He was still stuck on the "face rearrangement" threat.

"Okay, take care," the man said then walked off.

"So, did you learn anything from this?" Prowl crossed his arms. Bumblebee shook his head.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"The point is that there will be times when you can't accelerate, and you'll have to—" Prowl's lesson was interrupted by police cars flashing by with sirens blaring.

"Oops, looks like we'll have to finish this lesson later," Bumblebee sped off on his motor wheels.

****************************************************************

An orange and black blur ran through town, going into and out of banks in seconds. And when it would leave, hundreds of dollars worth would be gone.

"Hey! Where's my money!" one customer demanded.

"It just disappeared! In a nanosec!" the clerk answered. Niño Sexton stopped outside the bank, carrying bag loads of money.

"Nanosec eh? I like the sound of that," the newly named Nanosec sped off. He looked back to see some police cars following him.

"Goodness, the police? How ever shall I allude them?" he asked sarcastically, "Oh yeah, like this." He kicked it into overdrive but was stopped by a yellow jacketed Autobot.

"You again?!" Bumblebee and Nanosec said at once.

"Definitely lose the suit. It looks totally ridiculous," Bumblebee said. Nanosec didn't bother to exchange banter and ran off.

"That's fast…" Bumblebee gasped.

***************************************************************

Nanosec slowed to a stop.

"Why this stuff gotta be so heavy?" he asked aloud. He set the bags down to take a breather. Just then, two shuriken smacked him in his backpack knocking him down. He looked up to see Prowl standing on the high-rise road above.

"Word of wisdom: super speed doesn't equal super strength," Prowl leapt down and kicked Nanosec down. He placed his foot on his chest. Nanosec struggled, but Prowl pressed harder.

"Staaay."

"I don't do stay!" Nanosec said defiantly. He kicked Prowl's calf. Prowl jumped up and grabbed his leg. Nanosec picked up the bags and once again ran off.

***************************************************************

"Step aside ninja-man!" Bumblebee sped past Prowl on his motorized heel-wheels, "This calls for speed! Not stealth." He chased after Nanosec and managed to keep up. "I'm the fastest Autobot alive and no two-bit crook is gonna take that away from me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Nanosec ran over some train tracks just as the road-blockers lowered.

"I can make it! I can make it!" Bumblebee repeated this in his head. He saw the train coming and tried to skid but he was moving too fast. "I'm not GONNA MAKE IT!" He tripped on the train track and fell to the ground. He stared in horror at the oncoming train…


	3. The Countdown Begins

Bumblebee threw up his arms, shut his eyes, clenched his teeth, and accepted the inevitable splat, but it never came. He looked to his right to see the train speeding past.

"I'm alive?!" he looked at his body. Arms. Legs. Head. Everything was there. He let out the loudest sigh of relief he'd ever heard. Then he saw that his fall had ripped a hole in his jacket arm. He let out an annoyed groan.

*****************************************************************

"I think I lost him," Nanosec looked back but couldn't see anyone.

"_The unknown man has been 'seen' running around town robbing banks in the blink of an eye."_ Nanosec looked at the television to see the anchorman reporting his crimes.

"Unknown? I'm Nanosec! I'll show them." Nanosec sped off.

"_The Autobots have so far been unable to—Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"_ the newscaster gasped when he saw the orange suited villain suddenly appear next to him.

"_The name is Nanosec! I'm the fastest villain you'll ever know! And no one, police or Autobot will stop me!"_ Nanosec then sped off and appeared just in time to see his news cameo.

"Ugh, that camera doesn't do justice. It makes me look ten years older," Nanosec ran off. There were more banks to rob.

"_I can tell from the news that you are enjoying my gift,"_ a voice said. Nanosec stopped.

"What the? Who said that?" Nanosec shrugged and continued his run.

"_I have implanted a device inside your suit so that we may communicate,"_ a holographic head appeared before Nanosec, _"but it can only be transmitted while you are in high-speeds."_

"So just who are you?"

"_I am the benefactor who donated your suit. I gave it to you as a sign of good will. In hopes that you will return the favor."_

"Hold on a me," Nanosec laughed at his little joke, but the head didn't appear to be amused, "The last time I got in a 'scratch-me-I-scratch-you-back' deal, I ended up neck deep in debt. And I had to go through _a lot_ of trouble to pay off."

"_Then what if I make it more in your favor?"_

"How so?"

"_I ask for but one thing: a container of a substance known as Destronium. It is located in the Sumdac Containment Facility just north of here. If you can get it from section 1-98D and deliver it to one of my men inside Sumdac Tower within ten minutes, I will offer you great rewards."_

"And how am I supposed to know who the heck your mole is?"

"_He'll be the only person to just stand there when you arrive."_

"I still don't see where it's in my favor." A series of numbers and dashes appeared before him.

"_Insert these numbers into any ATM and you will receive your down payment. The rest of the money will come after you finished your assignment."_ The head disappeared. Nanosec made a u-turn for the nearest ATM. He typed in the numbers and the amount of money he wanted. Fifty hundred dollar bills spat out.

"Guess the head wasn't lying. Might as well leave the cash for some bum. I won't need it after I get rich." Nanosec then ran toward the containment facility as fast as he could.

******************************************************************

"So…what's my time?" Bumblebee breathed after his last run. Sari shook her head. "Same as the last time?!"

"Same as the last twenty times," she corrected.

"Let's try it just one more time! I've gotta beat my record."

"Save it for later kid, you're wasting energy. We've gotta be ready for that Nanosec guy when he makes his next move," Ratchet said.

************************************************************

The orange blur flashed into and out of the containment facility within sixty seconds.

"Ha ha! Easiest money I've ever made!" Nanosec laughed, "Ten minutes and counting. That mole'd better be ready for me when I get there."

****************************************************************

"Listen doc! If I'd been just a little faster, I coulda nabbed him. So just gimme back the boosters!" Bumblebee begged.

"Get this through your head Bumblebee, I'm not letting you get your hands on those things even if Megatron force me at blasterpoint!" Ratchet barked.

"Everyone!" Optimus ran in the room, "Nanosec's been spotted at the Sumdac Containment Facility heading south! Let's roll out!" Optimus ran off, followed by Prowl and Bulkhead.

"Ya know, this'd be a good time for us to use those motorcycles I heard you talking about," Bumblebee smiled at Ratchet.

"Don't even mention those things," Ratchet growled then left Bumblebee in the hangar alone.

"Like I've even got a chance of catching him anyway," Bumblebee frowned.

"Ya know," Sari walked into the room and nudged him in the side, "I just _might_ happen to know where Ratchet hid your boosters."

"You do?!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sari swayed her finger from side to side, "I'll only tell you if you let me come with you."

"Deal," Bumblebee said reluctantly.


	4. Race Against Time

Nanosec was sure he'd reach Sumdac Tower in a quarter the time allotted. All he had to do was avoid any distractions. He suddenly lost control, slipped, and slid down the street on a huge puddle of oil slick. That counts as a distraction.

"Negative friction lubricant," Optimus Prime told the still baffled Nanosec, "And I've got a few other tricks." Optimus shot out his grappling hook which wrapped around Nanosec. He pulled him closer. Nanosec jumped up and ran around Optimus. The cable wrapped around his legs.

"I've got a few tricks of my own," Nanosec yanked Prime's feet out from under him. Optimus used his axe to cut himself free. Nanosec spun around, causing the cable to unravel its grip on him. He used it to whip the still down Optimus.

***************************************************************

"_Autobots! I need backup!"_ Optimus alerted over the comlink.

"Ready to try it out?" Sari dangled her key in front of Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee finished strapping on the jet pack and the frictionless soles.

"Let's motor," Bumblebee grinned. Sari jumped on his back. She inserted her key into the jets. They spat out fire. Bumblebee started his run and suddenly found himself running faster than he'd hoped. The street blurred by. The wind was pulling his and Sari's faces and hair back. His feet were impossible to see. He turned a corner and was somehow running along the walls of buildings.

"Yourock!" Bumblebee exclaimed to Sari.

"Noyourock!"

"Noyourock!"

"Yourock!"

"Isaidyourock!"

"Isaid_you_rock!"

"You rock!"

"YOUROCK!"

****************************************************************

"Ya know, I could keep this up all day," Nanosec sneered, "I could do this all day. But I've got a schedule to keep." He twirled the whip one more time, but Optimus sliced through it with his axe so that all Nanosec had was barely a foot of cable. Optimus put Nanosec in a headlock.

"You seem to have a problem with taking stuff that doesn't belong to you," Optimus told him, "Care to tell me where you got the suit?" Just then, a rocket could be heard behind them.

"You want speed?!" Bumblebee was running as fast as Nanosec had been, "I'll show you speed!"

"Bumblebee! Stop!" Optimus ordered, but Bumblebee didn't slow down a bit.

"Can't you stop those things?!" Sari and Bumblebee panicked at once. They slammed right into Optimus and Nanosec. Nanosec picked up the Destronium and ran off.

"Sari! Shut it off!" Bumblebee demanded. Sari typed in the code on the control panel on the jets for the emergency override, but it didn't work. They kept speeding forward.

"I can't! it won't stop!" Sari screamed. Then, both Bumblebee and Sari screamed when they realized that they high-rise road, wasn't finished.

******************************************************************

They somehow stopped right at the dead end that was the road's cliff. Another step and they would've fallen. Sari and Bumblebee looked back to see Optimus's grappler hanging onto Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee! Shut off your boosters!" Optimus ordered.

"I can't!" he shouted. He tried to stop running, but his feet were stuck in a running loop, meanwhile, the rockets were still running.

"If you don't, you'll drag him over with us!" Sari reminded.

"I'll try to turn around!" Bumblebee turned his torso so that the boosters pointed him in the opposite direction. Optimus gave a relieved sigh, but gasped when he saw that Bumblebee was heading right for him. He trampled over Optimus and sped off.

"Sorry!" he shouted before he was out of ear shot. Sometimes being leader just wasn't worth it…

**************************************************************

"Aw great!" Nanosec breathed when he realized he was slowing down, "Now what?!" Nanosec tried to keep running, but he didn't move. He suddenly turned upside-down and saw that his feet were caught in a pink magnetic field.

"Too bad those wheels are attached to metal," Ratchet grinned. The Destronium container dropped down and rolled to Bulkhead's feet.

"Well, well. What've we got here?" he reached down to pick it up, but Ratchet stopped him.

"Don't touch it!" Ratchet activated his telescopic eye and used the x-ray function, "That's unstable Destronium! All that bouncing around has made it extremely volatile. If it detonated, it could take out half of Detroit with it." Bulkhead backed away then looked at Nanosec. His mask had fallen off revealing his gray hair.

"Didn't you used to be a redhead?" Bulkhead pointed at his head. Just then Bumblebee, still out of control, knocked down Ratchet and freed Nanosec. Nanosec picked up the Destronium and ran off yet again.

"That's two I owe ya lemonhead!" he laughed.

"Okay! Turboboosters! Badidea! Anyideasonhowtostopit?!" Bumblebee yelled while running around Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl in a circle. Ratchet saw the key in the side of the boosters.

"Why don't you try pulling out the key first?!" Ratchet barked. Sari reached for the key and yanked it out. Ratchet used his magnetizers to pick up Bumblebee by the boosters and magnetically overrid the boosters. The fire weakened and died. Bumblebee dropped to the ground and yanked off the boosters and soles. Then breathed deeply.

"Thanks Ratchet," Bumblebee exhaled.

"Ratchet!" Optimus stomped over, "I suggest you shut off those turbo boosters. NOW!"

"No time! The Auto-Rover's parked just over there, and we've gotta move now if we're gonna catch him before he blows us back to Cybertron!"

"Right. Autobots roll out!"


	5. Bee in Space

"Listen up, we've gotta approach with caution," Ratchet told the Autobots on the Auto-Rover, "Nanosec's carrying some unstable and very explosive Destronium."

"Destronium? Nanosec's a small time crook; what would he want with Destronium?" Optimus wondered.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling that there's more to it than just money."

"You think that's what turned his hair white?" Bulkhead asked.

"Destronium doesn't do that. Only thing that's gonna do that is dye and age," Ratchet said.

"Age? That's it!" Bumblebee snapped his fingers. He snatched the turbo boosters and strapped it on his back. He opened the door, activated his boosters and motorized wheels, and leapt out. He hit the ground with a running start and skated off as a blur.

"_Bumblebee! What do you think you're doing?!"_ Optimus demanded.

"Using my head! _And_ my boosters!" he answered.

**************************************************************

Nanosec could see Sumdac Tower over the horizon, he was so close. Just then, Bumblebee skated next to him and using his boosters, kept up.

"You're slowing down old man. And now, you're going down!" Bumblebee shot a stinger blast at Nanosec, causing him to throw the container into the air. Bumblebee caught it and dashed off.

"Hey! Come back here with my pay day!" Nanosec followed close behind the yellow-jacketed speedster. Bumblebee led Nanosec all over town. Through streets, across highways, and up and down walls until eventually they ended up in Detroit Central Park. Bumblebee skidded to a halt and waited. Nanosec took a few more steps closer to Bumblebee and collapsed. Soon enough, the Auto-Rover arrived. The Autobots jogged out and circled around the fallen villain.

"What'd you do to him?" Sari asked.

"The suit didn't just make him look older. It made him turn older. The more he used it, the older he got," Bumblebee explained.

"So you ran him into his mid-hundreds?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee's positivity dropped, "Oops."

"We'll discuss this later!" Ratchet removed his eyepiece and held up the Destronium, "This thing's gonna blow in about two minutes!"

"I can take it somewhere safe!" Bumblebee volunteered.

"No good. This thing's gotten so bad, the only safe place would be the upper atmosphere!"

"Bumblebee, those boosters are fast, but they can't fly," Optimus said. But Bumblebee had an idea.

"Maybe it can. With a little help…"

******************************************************************

"You do realize that this is probably your dumbest idea ever right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, but it's all we've got," Bumblebee reminded.

"Well then, I've got something that might help." Ratchet ran to the Auto-Rover and came back carrying some chest armor. "Here put this on." Bumblebee slid the armor onto his chest. Ratchet pressed the Autobot symbol at the center.

"Okay, but I don't see how—Woah!" Bumblebee exclaimed when he saw layers of metal slid out and cover the rest of his body. The final piece to come was the helmet which slid right over his face and around his head. He and most of the others admired the armor.

"Ratchet, this is the coolest thing YOU HAVE EVER DONE! You even got it in my color scheme! And I thought you didn't care," Bumblebee smiled underneath the helmet.

"And you better not get a scratch on it," Ratchet growled.

"Right. Uh Prowl? A boost?" Prowl grabbed Bumblebee from behind. Prowl activated his jump jet boosters and they shot up. "Just hope these boosters work going up!" When they were far past the city's canopy of building tops, Prowl threw Bumblebee upward. Bumblebee charged his boosters and released them in a huge blast.

He shot upward like lightning. He went past clouds (which look much bigger than when you're on ground level), past jets, and was soon enough staring into the stars. Bumblebee threw the canister with all his might. He floated and watched as the explosion silently traveled outward and blew him backwards. The suit protected him from the boom, but Bumblebee was still knocked unconscious. He spiraled head-over-heels back down to Earth.

*****************************************************************

The explosion could be seen from Detroit. The Autobots watched in worry as their yellow friend fell from the sky.

"He's not gonna make it," Sari whimpered.

*****************************************************************

Bumblebee snapped awake. He suddenly realized that he was already past the clouds. He tried to activate his boosters to get control of his fall, but they didn't respond. He reached around his back and realized that the boosters must have been broken off. He could already feel the heat in the suit as the yellow and black turned red. But what was worse was when he realized that he could already see Detroit approaching.

*****************************************************************

The Autobots finally managed to recognize one of the falling comets as their friend.

"Ratchet, we need to slow him down and cool him down! Stat!" Optimus shouted to Ratchet.

Ratchet activated his magnetizers and surrounded Bumblebee in the magnetic field. They managed to draw him closer to them while still slowing him down a bit. When he was close enough, Optimus shot a highly pressured stream of foam out of his gauntlets and Bumblebee. The foam managed to coat him and cool him down. Bumblebee landed safely in front of them. Bulkhead, Prowl, and Sari soon arrived.

"You alright little buddy?" Bulkhead placed his hand on Bumblebee's back. Bumblebee raised a finger then used it to press his Autobot symbol. The charred armor slid back into the chest piece, then Bumblebee's jelly legs gave and let him fall to the ground. Most of his clothes had burn marks, and Bumblebee looked like he'd been boiled alive, but he was okay.

"What…" he breathed, "a rush…"

*************************************************************

"_It was double duty heroics today for the Autobots. Not only stopping the speed demon Nanosec, but also saving Detroit from catastrophe. The explosion could actually be seen from space as many witnesses report!"_ the anchorman said.

"How did this Nanosec person get my suit anyway?" Sumdac wondered.

"I believe it was an inside job," Megatron suggested.

"And for that matter, he stole Destronium from my lab. Just a day after I told you where it was. Not to mention, he knew my credit card number _and_ PIN number!"

"I assure you; I had nothing to do with it."

"I want to believe you, but I can't help but be suspicious."

"It's possible that someone's hacked into your lab. And bugged us."

"And our Destronium conversation?"

"It's not too hard to listen in on someone when you've hacked into a vid-chat."

"But if that's true. Then who could it be?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll do everything in my power to help you find whoever it is."

"Yes, and I hope we find this man soon."

******************************************************************

"Looks like you found a good use for those turbo boosters after all kid," Ratchet smiled.

"And it looks like I'm gonna be on your med-table after all," Bumblebee chuckled.

"Nice work Autobots," Optimus congratulated, "Now let's roll on home." Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet walked on board the Auto-Rover.

"Race you to the plant?" Prowl challenged.

"If it's all the same to you," Bumblebee sighed with a smile, "I think we'll walk." Prowl nodded and walked onto the rover which drove away. Sari looked a Bumblebee.

"You do realize that I'm not walking _just_ because you said 'we' right?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah. Hop on." Sari jumped on his back. They then walked back to the plant together.


End file.
